Torqueo quod Vestigium Frater
by K.H.Kurosaki
Summary: Set after After School special with spoilers up to there. One of my takes on the end of season four and so forth. There are few seals left, time is running out and Sam and Dean learn that Lucifer will be in need of a vessel should he break free. But who?
1. And so it starts

Something I've been mulling over for a while now. First fic sent to the lovely BianquiW, my beta. So this one is dedicated to her. Thanks for the confidence to post this.

Warning: Wincest. Sorta, eventually. Nothing to graphic as far as that goes. This will have religious themes, so watch out for that.

oOoOoOo

Dean sighed as he tried to relax. They had finished a hunt at one of their old high schools about a month ago and Sam's words wouldn't get out of his mind. '_I'm not evil Dirk. I'm not._' Sam had sounded so broken and defeated, like he was trying to convince himself as well. He knew the kid was blaming himself for the harm done by Dirk, but he didn't know how to help him. Hell, Dean didn't know much anymore. He knew there was a rift between them, but he didn't even know where to start to mend their broken relationship. He loved his brother, and nothing could change that. But he was scared for him as well. He had said things he hadn't meant, trying to help his brother and bring him back, but he had only pushed him further away. '_If I didn't know you, I'd want to hunt you._' How could he have said that to his brother? Dean felt like such a dick for that one. Ever since Sam had found out about his so called destiny he'd done everything to stay on the right path. Dean knew that, really, he did. But he just couldn't understand Sam anymore. And it looked like Sam was beginning to give up on understanding Dean. Dean ran a hand through his hair and went back to channel surfing. His thoughts were doing him no good, he'd save them for after they stopped the damn apocalypse. '_Speaking of,_' Dean thought, '_Haven't heard from Cas in a while. That good or bad?_' Dean was interrupted by the shower turning off. He turned off the TV and waited for his brother to get dressed. They were in Conde, South Dakota looking into a possible haunting. Conde was little more than three hours from Bobby's, who had told them about the hunt. Typical abandoned house, a couple of kids got spooked, but no one had been hurt, so it wasn't that pressing. '_What's taking Sam?_' Dean wondered, standing to check on his brother when a painful "Dean!" found it's way to his ears. Rushing to the bathroom and throwing open the door Dean found a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Sam was holding his hands up, staring at them in wide eyed horror as blood poured from them and dripped onto the bathroom floor. Dean immediately reached for a towel and wrapped it around his brother's hands. "Sammy? What happened?" Dean asked as he got his shaky brother to set down.

"I..I don't know," Sam took in shallow breaths, "I just felt this…this sharp pain, and then they just appeared. God, it felt like a nail driving through my hands, but the pain is gone now, can't feel a thing."

"Okay Sam," Dean said, "I need you to take nice deep breaths, we'll figure this out." Dean watched as the blood just soaked through the towel, not slowing in the least. Dean grabbed another towel and added it to the bundle. "I'm going to go get the first aid kit, okay?" Dean asked Sam, "I'll be right back. Just stay here." Dean ran out to the impala and popped the trunk, quickly grabbing what he needed and rushing back to Sam. "Here, let me see," Dean took Sam's hands in his, the second towel also beginning to soak with blood. He pealed back the towels as carefully as possible, expecting the blood to have begun to clot. To his horror Dean noticed nothing of the sort. The blood just kept flowing, no sign of letting up. Dean swallowed against the lump in his throat when he noticed the shape of the wounds. Sam had two perfect crosses in each palm and on the back of his hands. Like a cross shaped nail had pierced them both. "Shit," Dean breathed as he poured peroxide over both the wound, trying to keep them clean. He put two gauze pads over each side of the wounds and then wrapped both of Sam's hands in several layers of gauze. The blood began to soak through in spots, leaving spotted crosses on both sides of Sam's hands, but seemed to stop there. Dean tentatively touched one of Sam's palms, expecting to feel wet blood, but it felt dry and his fingers came back clean.

"Dean? What's happening to me?" Sam asked brokenly, confusion and fear in his wide eyes.

"I don't know Sammy, but we'll find out," Dean vowed, "I'm gonna call Bobby, you want some Advil?"

"It's fine," Sam replied, "It doesn't hurt anymore. At all." Sam stood on shaky legs and made his way to his bed, sitting down and staring at his hands. "I'm…I don't know, I guess I'll do some research."

"Take it easy Sam," Dean sighed, "I know you're not fine, just try to relax, watch a little television. Try to take your mind off of it while I call Bobby, 'kay?"

"Yeah, I'll…I'll do that," Sam replied, gingerly taking the remote, obviously trying not to either dirty the remote or hurt his hands.

"You sure it doesn't hurt?" Dean asked, wondering how it could possibly not be painful.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Sam replied with a weak smile. Dean nodded and called Bobby.

"Hello?" Bobby asked.

"Hey Bobby, it's Dean," Dean answered, "We need your help. Sam's, well, something happened?" Dean didn't know how to describe what had just happened.

"He alright Dean?" Bobby's voice sounded worried, but firm. Ready to help.

"I…I don't know," Dean answered, "He had just gotten out of the shower when he yelled my name. When I walked into the bathroom his hands were bleeding, I couldn't stop it, it just flowed through two towels. When I removed the towels there was no sign of it slowing, but I got a look at his hands. It was like someone took a cross shaped nail or small cookie cutter and cut a cross out of Sam's palms and the back of his hands. Doesn't look like it went all the way through, but it looked deep. I poured on some peroxide and covered them with two gauze pads and a ton of gauze. It's bled through the gauze in spots, but if you touch it, it feels dry. Sam says it doesn't hurt, but it obviously hurt when it happened."

"He have any other marks?" Bobby asked, voice sounding troubled.

"No, just his hands," Dean answered, "Bobby do you know what happened?"

"It sounds like a stigmata Dean," Bobby answered.

"A what?" Dean didn't like the sound of a stigmata.

"The wounds of Christ," Booby sighed, "Some people get wounds where Jesus was crucified. Bleeding palms from the nails in his hands and feet. Wounds from the crown of thorns, whip wounds on their back. It can manifest itself in many ways, but it's very rare."

"So how do we get rid of it?" Dean asked.

"It's a damn stigmata Dean," Bobby sighed, "You can't 'get rid of it'."

"What?" Dean was real worried now.

"Look, I can't know for sure without seeing him," Bobby said, "You're only three hours out, come here and let's figure this out. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll do that. See you in a few." Dean said before hanging up the phone, "Well Sam, looks like we're heading to Bobby's."

"He know what's going on?" Sam asked with pleading eyes.

"Maybe, he wants to see for himself," Dean answered, not having the heart to tell Sam it may not have a solution, "Let's pack up and head out." Dean began throwing his stuff into his duffel when he felt a breeze behind him. Turning around he found Cas. '_This can't be good,_' Dean though. "What is it? We have our own problem to deal with." Castiel looked him over before turning his eyes to Sam, widening when he saw Sam's hands.

"Your problem is bigger than you think," Castiel said, walking towards Sam, "There are only four seals left Dean, and when the last seal breaks Lucifer will be free. He'll need a vessel, I came here to give you the signs to watch for when looking for his vessel, but it looks like I don't need to. Lucifer's vessel will be Sam." Sam eyes widened in shock and his body went stiff.

"What?" Dean growled at the angel, moving to place himself between the two.

"Sam's hands, they started bleeding recently, right?" Cas asked.

"What do you know about it?" Dean asked, rage in his eyes.

"It's a sign, your brother has been chosen Dean," Castiel answered, "This must have been Azazel's endgame, Sam is their sacrifice. The marks are proof of that. They must not have him. No matter what."

"Why Sam?" Dean questioned the angel before him.

"Because I have demon blood in me," Sam sighed behind him, "That's it, isn't it?"

"Most likely," Castiel answered, "Which is why we have to get you somewhere safe. Somewhere no one can reach you. If Lucifer finds you earth is doomed. As long as he has no body he is weakened greatly, but with a vessel, especially one like Sam, he'll be unstoppable."

"What if we destroy my body?" Sam asked quietly.

"Don't even think about it!" Dean growled, "Nothing's going to happen to you. So don't even think about it."

"Dean, I'm not going to be used to bring about the apocalypse!" Sam argued.

"I'm not going to let them kill you," Dean argued back, "You got that Sammy?! Not happening!"

"It wouldn't do us any good," Castiel stopped Sam's argument, "He'd be able to put you're body back together, even from ashes."

"So what do we do?" Dean asked.

"Get Sam to Bobby's safe room and reinforce it however you can," Castiel said, "We'll do what we can, but our numbers are beginning to dwindle. For each seal broken another wound will appear."

"Why are the wounds appearing in the first place?" Sam asked, staring at his hands.

"Lucifer's way of spitting in our father's face," Castiel answered, "Now go, and be careful. Evil will begin to be drawn to you, the pull stronger with each broken seal."

"What do we do if the last four seals are broken?" Dean asked, wanting to be as prepared as possible.

"Keep Sam away from Lucifer until we find a way to destroy him," Castiel answered, eyes dark, before vanishing.

oOoOoOo

Yay cliffy, hope to have next chapter up soon. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews make me want to work more. (Subtlish hint, no?)


	2. Trust in me once more

Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to post. I've written the next two chapters after this one as well and I'm about to begin working on chapter five. I've planned out the chapters, and it looks like this entire fic will be ten to twelve chapters, depending on how I decide to end it. It could go one of two ways at this point. Both of which I really like. I want to say I'll write a chapter a week, but I can't honestly promise this. I just ask you be patient with me. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.

Warning: I'm posting this unbeta'd because I hate making you nice people wait and I fear I may have overwhelmed the poor thing.

oOoOoOo

The brother's eyes lingered where the angel once stood before Dean became a blur of motion. He finished packing their meager belongings in moments. "I'll go clean the mess in the bathroom and then we're heading to Bobby's," Dean said, leaving no room for argument. Sam watched Dean clean at record speeds, obviously worried. Sam himself was doing his best to stay calm, at least until they made it to Bobby's Once Dean had finished his cleaning they were in the impala and on their way. "Don't worry Sam, I won't let anything happen to you," Dean promised, voice grave and thick. Sam could do nothing more than attempt to swallow passed the lump forming in his throat.

They didn't arrive at Bobby's until past two in the morning. Bobby was waiting for them on the porch, shot gun in hand, eyes traveling to Sam. "Had a visitor 'bout three hours ago," Bobby informed them, "Told me to get the panic room ready."

"Castiel?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, told me everything," Bobby answered, eyes dark, "Just rest for now boys, you'll need it. Tomorrow we're making ourselves a fort."

"Yes sir," Dean returned to comforting habits.

"You're beds are down stairs now," the aging hunter lead them inside, leaving them at the steps, "I know there's a lot on your plates, but remember to sleep ya idjits." Bobby offered a reassuring smile before going to finish his research. Dean laid his duffle on the bed closest to the door, cutting off anything's path to his Sammy. Sam sat numbly on his bed, mind going a thousand directions at once.

"Okay Sammy," Dean sighed, sitting by his brother, shoulder's bumping, "I know what you're doing, and you need to stop. Stop over thinking and let your mind shut itself off. You heard Bobby, we'll make sure you're safe, just stay together. I know it's a lot to ask, but just try. We'll protect you."

"What about you?" Sam asked, "Who's gonna watch you if he…if he get's me? I don't want to hurt you, or Bobby. I don't want to hurt everyone."

"Oh Sam," Dean sighed, hand now resting on his brother's knee, "You're over thinking. Look, we'll just take things a step at a time, okay?"

"How can you be so calm?" Sam accused, "How can you act like nothing's happening? Lucifer wants me to bring hell on earth, and you tell me I'm over thinking?"

Dean snorted, "Calm? Calmer sure. You just can't let it get to you Sammy. Don't want wrinkles at an early age, do you?" Dean squeezed Sam's knee, offering comfort and support.

"Yeah," Sam agreed shakily.

"Seriously Sam, just let your brain take some time off," Dean stood, walking to his bed, "You sure your hands don't hurt?"

"They feel fine," Sam answered before attempting to strip. The gauze proved to be difficult and Dean had to help Sam remove some of his clothing.

"If they start hurting, you let me know, got it?" Dean ordered, "I mean it Sam."

"You'll be the first to know Dean," Sam tucked himself in, facing Dean, "Scout's honor."

Dean let out a snort before responding, "Night Sam, things will feel better in the morning." Sam let Dean's confidence ease his mind, and in mere minutes was asleep. 'They'll be better for both of us little brother,' Dean thought, smile falling from his face, 'Can't let you loose yourself to this.'

The next day was filled with the three hunters reinforcing not only the panic room, but the entire yard. Dean hovered around Sam most of the time, making sure he wasn't hurting himself and that he didn't over do it, stuck in protective mode. Sam sighed deeply, finishing his twelfth cup of coffee and the stew Bobby had thrown together for supper. They had worked well into the night, all of them exhausted.

"Well, nothing's getting in here," Bobby fixed his cap, leveling it on his head, "Rest up, you two did good."

"Yes you did," Castiel replied, "No evil should be able to stand to come near this yard."

"Any news on the seals?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Not as of now," Castiel answered, "We're doing our best to locate which seals Lilith plans on breaking next, but it's a large selection to choose from. However, we did manage to find a lead on an artifact, that should Lucifer take a human host, will kill him."

"What about Sam?" Dean asked, standing in front of his brother.

Castiel's eyes darkened, head downcast, "He would not survive."

"Then you and your angel buddies better find something else or…" Dean's rant was cut off when Sam let out a pained noise, sitting quickly, "Sam?!"

"My feet," Sam gasped out, hands untying his shoes clumsily.

"Bobby, we need the first aid kit!" Dean yelled, moving Sam's hands out of his way. Dean had Sam's feet bare when Bobby returned, the hunter letting out a small gasp at the sight. Sam's feet bleed, crosses cut in them. Dean repeated his actions from the night before. Peroxide, pads, then several layers of gauze. And as the night before, the wounds bleed enough to make themselves known, but remained dry to the touch.

"Another seal's been broken," Sam asked, eying the angel, "Hasn't it? We're running out of time."

"I fear so Samuel," Castiel sighed, face dark, "We will find what we can Dean, but it may not matter."

"What do you mean 'may not matter'?" Dean asked, voice harsh, "What aren't you telling us?"

"Three more seals remain, meaning three more marks will appear before Lucifer comes for Sam. The first wound will be the wounds from Christ's crown of thorns, next will be the lashes from the whipping he suffered before his crucifixion, and lastly the spear wound he endured before his death. With each broken seal, with each wound, Sam will weaken. That final wound could kill him Dean," Castiel explained, voice kept neutral, "We will do what we can, but we angels are not perfect Dean."

"I won't let Sam die," Dean vowed, "Not again."

"And we will do what we can, to save your brother and the world," Castiel promised, "I will return when I have news. Stay here where it is safe, our Father will provide for your every need." And again Castiel left them standing in silence, more grave warnings hanging over their heads.

"Your feet okay Sam?" Bobby asked, eyes on the boys.

"Yeah, they're fine now," Sam answered, standing.

"Bed time Sammy," Dean said, arm snaking its way around Sam's waist, "We'll see you in the morning Bobby, after eight if you don't mind."

"I'll let you sleep in this once," Booby huffed, eyes brimming with worry, "You need anything, let me know."

"Yeah Bobby," Sam smiled, letting Dean lead him towards their new room, "Thanks, for everything."

"Don't mention it," Bobby smiled, heading off to bed.

"You okay there Sasquatch?" Dean asked once he had Sam downstairs and ready for bed.

"Physically? Sure," Sam sighed, easing his sore muscles, "Mentally? Not so much."

"I figured," Dean patted Sam's arm, "I know it's been hard since…since I left Sam. But I'm back now, I'm back and I'm here for you. Just let me help you." Dean kissed Sam's forehead, "I know we've drifted apart, and I'm sorry I let it happen, but Sammy I still love you. Please, let me help you. Trust me like you used to."

Sam leaned into Dean, eyes closed, "I'll try Dean, I do trust you. It's just, I don't want you to get hurt because of me again." Sam let out a yawn, body tired.

"You're tired Sam, sleep. We'll talk after breakfast," Dean promised.

"What about no chick flicks?" Sam smirked as Dean pulled the cover's around them.

"I think I can handle it just this once," Dean smiled, kissing Sam deeply.

"Night Dean, thanks," Sam sighed, falling asleep easily in Dean's arms.

"Night Sammy," Dean whispered, following Sam to sleep.

oOoOoOo

And there you go. I'm fairly content with this chapter. Though I feel a little oocness coming from Dean that I just can't shake.


	3. Working backwards

This chapter makes me happy. It just felt good. I'm surprisingly pleased with this story so far. Hopefully I'll continue to feel that way.

oOoOoOo

Sam woke to the warmth of his brother's body next to him, scent familiar and comforting. Sam let his eyes adjust to the little light provided in the room, Dean's light snores making Sam hold in a snort. Sam let his eyes wander the room, taking in the symbols there to protect both him and Dean. Sam let out a light sigh, mind already beginning to work against him. How long before another seal was broken? Sam let out a shaky breath. Sam was truly afraid. Afraid of what Azazel's plans would mean not only for him, but for his brother as well. If Sam couldn't stop Lucifer, he'd be the one helping the fallen angel. Sam felt the need to scream or cry one, frustrated beyond comprehension. Damned if he didn't, damned if he did. Was he even going to survive this? Sam wasn't suicidal, but what he'd done. What he had almost done. After Samheim Sam had kept his vow, forsaking his powers and Ruby and the demon blood she offered. Sam had refused it every time. Had refused to see her since. Had gone so far as to get a new phone, simply telling Dean that the other had been destroyed. Sam wasn't sure if Dean would believe him anyway. Maybe he had been wrong. Dean' behavior last night, the pleading for Sam to trust him. Maybe they weren't as far gone as he had thought. Sam let his mind ramble until he felt Dean shift beside him.

"Morning," Dean greeted, sleeping better than he had since his return. Judging by Sam's relaxed features, all things considered, Sam had gotten the same. But the lines in his brow betrayed his ever working mind, no doubt going over every little thing that could go wrong. Dean sighed, stretching his stiff joints. Dean looked at the bedside clock, time reading 9:38, Bobby really had let them sleep in. Dean smiled at that, seeing Bobby reading away, cup of coffee in hand, waiting for them to wake up. Bobby was never one to sleep in, no matter what had happened. How that man functioned escaped Dean at times. "Well Sam, I'd say breakfast first," Dean stood, taking Sam with him, "Then a shower, you reek."

"Nice man," Sam smiled, shaking his head, "Remember that the next time you want a favor."

"Like you'll remember," Dean snorted, ruffling Sam's hair, "C'mon, knowing Bobby, he's waiting on us." Sam stood with a nod, raising his hands above his head, stretching his muscles. "You feel okay?" Dean asked, unable to hide his worry.

"Don't worry Dean," Sam offered a shrug, "Aside from starving, I'm good." Sam passed Dean, heading out of the room and up the stairs. Waiting in the kitchen, book in one hand, coffee in the other, Bobby greeted them with a grunt. Dean nodded his head before opening the fridge, surprised to see it fully stocked.

"Surprised me too,' Bobby said, taking a gulp of his coffee, "Looks like Castiel wasn't joking, I have more food here than even you two can finish off. Cabinets are full, pantry's full, fridge is full, hell, even the freezer is full. Take your pick."

"Aww, you making me cook?" Dean laughed, already pulling out bacon and eggs, "Well Sam, scrambled or omelets?"

"Either's good Dean," Sam smiled, "What can I do to help?"

"Scrambled it is," Dean smirked, "Grab some cheese and break the eggs?"

"Sure," Sam went about his assigned tasks. It wasn't that he couldn't cook, but Dean had always been a better cook. Dean just loved food, both making and consuming it. Sam usually just did as he was told and stayed out of Dean's way. Once Sam had all the eggs scrambled in a bowl with some cheese shredded in he poured them both a cup of coffee, enjoying the fact that even he could drink it black. Only Bobby had such great coffee. Where he got it Sam still hadn't figured out.

"Almost done here Sammy," Dean interrupted Sam's musings, "Go ahead and start the toast. I'll make sure we don't burn the bacon." Sam nodded and finished up his portion of making breakfast, pouring each a small glass of milk. Dean scooped the eggs and cheese on to a large bowl and laid them beside the plate of bacon. Sam sat down the toast and handed out utensils.

"Well boys, smells great," Bobby smiled, "Haven't had a decent breakfast in some time. Eat up, I'll clean." Sam piled eggs on his fork, truly starving. Dean smiled as he shoveled his toast into his mouth, enjoying Sam's happiness. Sam seemed much better compared to last night, better than he had in a while. Dean was fairly certain Sam had stopped seeing Ruby altogether, saying his phone had been destroyed. Dean found it in the impala a day later, missed calls and texts from that demon bitch. Dean had kept the phone for an other week, and still Sam hadn't responded once. Dean smiled, knowing Sam had done it for them. They were working their way to where they once were. Sure, there were a few bumps to get over, but hey, a lot had happened. Dean finished his plate first, gulping down the rest of his milk. Sam was a close second though, dumping his dishes in the sink. Sam began to run hot water when Bobby's gruff voice stopped him.

"I meant it, you boys cooked, I'll clean," Bobby's eyed the brothers, "Why don't you go shower, you both stink."

"After we cook for you," Dean laughed, "Then you insult us. Thanks Bobby, maybe you can cook breakfast next time."

"I don't know Dean," Sam snickered, "You do smell pretty bad. I'd even say you reek."

"Oh yeah geek boy?" Dean laughed, play punching Sam's arm, "Gang up on me too. Really feeling the love."

"Anytime," Sam smiled, "But I get first shower." Sam pushed past Dean, racing his brother for the shower. Bobby laughed at the retreating boys, missing their company. Those boys, Bobby knew they were special the first time he met them. Dean holding Sam like he was the most important thing in the world. Then again, he was the most important person to Dean. It was obvious to anyone who could see, painfully so.

Sam stared at his hands and feet, not sure how to precede. Should he take off the gauze, or just leave it on. Dean saw the confusion in Sam's eyes, trying to figure out how to shower without making a mess. Dean had to admit, he wasn't sure how to do it either.

"Maybe you should just leave the gauze on and I'll change it for you after your shower," Dean suggested, handing Sam a towel and clean cloths.

"Probably a good idea," Sam agreed, "Let me guess, holler if I need anything?"

"Anything," Dean confirmed, shutting the door behind him. Sam finished stripping before turning on the water, letting it warm up. Sam studied his hands, red crosses spotted through. It still unnerved him, no matter how many times he touched them. They looked wet, but were dry and refused to bleed more than they had. But he could feel them, could tell they were open wounds. Yet he didn't feel any sign of an infection. Sam sighed, stepping under the water, carefully scrubbing clean before letting the water wash over him. Sam kept watch for blood, but the wounds made no mess. It was like Lucifer just wanting too remind him what waited, nothing more. Sam felt like he was being mocked, and he hated it. Sam took in a deep breath, relaxing himself. Sam turned off the water, and towel dried, content when he found no traced of blood on said towel. Sam pulled on his shorts and jeans before opening the door, letting the steam out. Dean was waiting for him, first aid kit in hand. "Well, let's change the gauze at least, make sure an infection isn't setting in," Dean said, taking Sam's hand in his. Dean gently pealed back the layers of gauze, the blood stained cloth falling to the floor. The pads were bloodier, but looked fairly good considering. Dean swiftly took off the pads and replaced them with new ones, keeping Sam as clean as possible. He then wrapped fresh gauze around the wounds. Dean repeated the process with Sam's other hand and feet, content with his work. Dean patted Sam's shoulder and let his brother leave to do whatever he liked. Judging by his direction, Sam was headed towards the books. Dean figured he would. Sam smiled as he turned down the hall, his silent thanks speaking volumes. Dean let his towel and clean cloths rest on the toilet seat while he took his time with his shower, also enjoying the warm water. Dean let himself soak long enough to ease any residual soreness before ending the spray and drying off. Dean carried the dirty laundry with him and threw it in the pile before going to where Sam waited for him, face buried in a book. 'Go figure,' Dean thought with a loving eye roll.

"Hey Dean," Sam surprised his brother, looking up from his book. The title in some foreign language, looked oriental to Dean, "Getting rusty there, aren't you?"

"Nah," Dean shrugged, "You're no threat to me, Samantha." Sam just rolled his eyes and went back to reading the still unknown book. "What you reading?" Dean asked after his curiosity got the better of him.

"Just a Japanese book of proverbs," Sam replied nonchalantly, "Practicing the language in case we need it again. Bobby taught me, said this book was good practice."

"I bet," Dean snorted, "Sounds boring."

"A bit," Sam admitted, laying the book down, "But I had nothing better to do."

"Yeah, well I still owe you a talk," Dean sighed, sitting down next to his brother, knees just touching, "Despite the rules. I've owed you this talk for a while now." Dean took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly, "Sam, I know we haven't been the same since I got back. We shouldn't expect to be. We both went through hell, and before you deny your pain, don't. I know what's it's like, and it sucks. It sucks a whole lot, and while I'll never be sorry for making that deal, never, I am sorry I put you through that. Let's just try to start over Sam, go back to being just us. No demons or angels or damned apocalypse, just you and me. After this we're taking a vacation if I have to tie you to the impala."

"Always were the kinky one," Sam laughed, feeling more at ease than he had in a long while.

"You know you like it," Dean wriggled an eyebrow suggestively, "Haven't heard a complaint yet, brother mine." Dean laughed at Sam's light blush, voice turning husky, "Or do I need to remind you?" Dean let his hands wander to the back of Sam's neck, bringing the lips together. Sam pushed greedily against Dean, hands fisting in Dean's shirt, pulling him closer. "Maybe we should take this downstairs," Dean pulled Sam up, dragging him gently behind.

oOoOoOo

I know I origionaly said it wouldn't be graphic wincest. Well, turns out I lied. . Yes, the next chapter will be smutty. It's not too graphic, but it's VERY obvious what the two are doing. But it's not just porn, there is plot development. And I note about Dean cooking. I just always saw Dean as being the one to cook. He loves food, it just makes sense to me that he'd love cooking. Sam seems like he'd be almost bad at cooking.


	4. So much to lose

Yay porn! No, this chapter isn't just that, but I like the way said smut turned out. This is also where the story begins to gain momentum. So get ready for things to happen.

oOoOoOo

As Dean pushed Sam on one of the beds, lips sealed, he began to work Sam's shirt off his shoulders. The fabric stopped at Sam's elbows, revealing his toned chest. Dean took advantage of his brother's exposure, nibbling on Sam's collar. Sam let out a light moan, neck arching for Dean. Dean worked his hands to Sam's belt, unfastening it in one fluid motion. Pushing Sam back Dean worked off Sam's pants, pulling his boxer off with them. Dean's hands worked Sam's member, Sam's breaths coming in short gasps. Dean moved his mouth to Sam's ear, taking the lobe between his teeth, working the flesh. Sam's hands came to rest under Dean's shirt, gripping the small of his back. Dean moved back long enough to strip himself, returning to Sam's arching body. Dean worked one hand behind Sam's head, pulling their lips together once more. His other hand worked it's way back to Sam's cock, stroking it slowly. Sam let himself fall into Dean's offering, feeling alive for the first time in months.

"Let me show you how much you mean to me," Dean asked in Sam's ear, hot breath tickling it. Sam nodded his consent, opening himself to Dean. Dean reached under his pillow, grabbing a small bottle of lube. Dean worked a small amount on his finger, warming the thick liquid before beginning to prepare the younger Winchester. Circling Sam's entrance Dean began to add pressure, easing a finger a small bit. Dean let Sam slowly adjust to the intrusion, a pained gasp escaping Sam's lips. "Trust me," Dean asked, kissing Sam gently while adding pressure, pushing his finger further in.

"Always," Sam gasped, relaxing as best he could. Dean paused once his finger was in, adding more lube with his other hand Dean began to move his finger. Sam let Dean open him, lovingly showing Sam how gentle Dean could really be. Dean kissed Sam, eventually adding another finger, and then another. Each time adding a bit more lube to ease Sam's pain. Dean used his other hand to comfort Sam, rubbing the small of his back.

"You ready Sammy?" Dean asked, voice gentle and caring.

"God Dean, yes," Sam replied, pushing himself onto Dean, "Please." Dean removed his fingers slowly before lubing his erect dick, placing the head at Sam's hole. Dean spread Sam's legs, pushing in as gently as he could, wanting to save Sam any pain he could. Sam's eyes closed, lines forming in his brow, but no sounds of pain were forth coming. Once Dean had himself fully sheathed in Sam he stilled, letting Sam adjust. Dean kissed Sam passionately, letting his usually locked emotions free. Letting Sam have all he had to offer. Sam willingly took what Dean gave, needing this more than he even need air. Dean let his hands roam Sam's body, exploring the man before him like he had so many times before. Yet he had rarely been so passionate. Dean wanted to show Sam just how much he meant. How much he still needed his Sammy to be his. To want to be his. Dean wanted to show Sam every thing. Dean pulled out, pushing backing slowly, taking his time. Each thrust deep and filling. Sam grabbed Dean behind his neck, bringing his head down for a kiss. Sam opened himself to his brother, his protector, his lover, his everything. Sam let himself finally believe Dean was here and alive and well. Let himself finally let go. Gave his soul to the one person who would never forsake him. Dean's thrust grew more and more overwhelming, the slow aching build up driving both hunters crazy, bringing them so close to the edge. Sam let out a low moan, coming between them, Dean following a few thrusts later. Dean kissed Sam, hiding his own moan, before lowering himself to his brother. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, holding him close.

"I love you Sammy," Dean kissed Sam's neck, revealing in their after glow.

"Love you too Dean," Sam sighed, content and satiated. Sam let himself drift, his brother's eyes on him as he fell into a peaceful half sleep.

Sam blinked, feeling warm if not a little sore, and no longer sticky. Dean was still in bed with him, arms wrapped around him protectively, a cloth on the bed side table.

"You awake there Sam?" Dean asked softly, voice still gentle.

"Think so," Sam smiled, "How long was I out?"

"Not long I think," Dean answered, "Took a bit of a nap myself. It's probably time for lunch." Dean looked at the bed side clock, the red numbers reading 7:48, "Make that supper." Dean pulled Sam tight against him, breathing in the scent he'd never forget, not ever get enough of. "Let's go eat," Dean suggested, giving Sam one last forbidden kiss before releasing the younger man. Sam nodded, beginning to redress himself as Dean did the same. Sam was the first to make it up the stairs, nose greeted with the wonderful aroma of beef stroganoff. "Bobby? How long have you've been working on that?" Dean asked, eyes wide with glee. Bobby's beef stroganoff had always been one of his favorites.

"You made breakfast, and slept through lunch," Bobby shrugged, "Was about to go and get you two. Thanks for saving me the trouble." Bobby dished out the meal, giving each of them a glass of sweat tea.

"So, not that I'm complaining," Dean started around a fork full of beef, "But what's the occasion?"

"Had what I needed," Bobby smiled, "Haven't cooked a lot recently. With you two idjits here, might as well practice. Lord knows what you two find while your out and about."

"I'll say," Sam laughed, enjoying the home cooked meal. Bobby usually had cooked at least once when they stayed, saying that growing boys needed proper food. Not grease covered plastic. John never really complained, enjoying the home made meals himself, even if he would never let Bobby know. The three hunters ate happily, talking about nothing at all. Once they had finished Bobby put up the leftovers while Dean washed and Sam dried the dishes. The brother's finished putting up the clean dishes and headed to the living room, turning on the tv. After a bit of bickering they settled on some cooking show, only paying half attention to it. Sam let out a yawn after a couple hours watching tv.

"I think it's bed time," Dean smirked as Sam stifled another yawn.

"Not tired," Sam protested, sounding all of five.

"Sure you're not," Dean shook his head, standing to get Sam to follow. Dean pulled on Sam's arm, his brother putting up little fight. 'Kid must be tired,' Dean though fondly. "Well Bobby, looks like its bedtime for us," Dean waved, "Don't stay up too late." Dean and Sam made their way down stairs, Sam rubbing at his eyes lazily. "You need me to tuck in you in?" Dean asked jokingly.

"Think I can manage," Sam sighed, stripping to his shorts before curling up on himself. Dean watched as Sam relaxed, body lines softening, giving him an innocence. Dean ran a hand through Sam's long locks, smiling to himself. Dean stood, stripping himself before folding under his own covers. Dean let himself stare a moment longer at his world. Sam was his everything. Was all he needed in this world. Dean felt an unease creep through him. The coming of a storm, blowing at the edges of his mind.

"You can feel it, can't you," Castiel said from behind him.

Dean sat up, facing the angel, "Don't you knock or something?"

Castiel ignored Dean's comment completely, "I fear I do not come with good news. Lilith's efforts are increasing, she is recruiting more and more evil to her cause. At this rate the seals will be broken in days. We have located the artifact, the spear of destiny, used to pierce the side of Christ. It will kill Lucifer should he find his host. But Sam would not survive the wound."

"Cas, I'm not going to let Sam die," Dean glared at the angel, "You should realize that by now."

"You may not have a choice Dean," Castiel sighed, "Are you willing to bring hell on earth just to avoid killing Sam?"

"I'd rather go through hell again than let Sam die," Dean said, anger beginning to lace his voice, "Sam is what matters to me."

"Fine, let me ask you this," Castiel offered, "Would you want Sam to be Lucifer's slave. Would you want Sam to watch as his body killed everyone he loved. Would you make Sam suffer though that?" Dean lowered his eyes, unable to answer the angel. Dean wasn't certain what he would do if the choice ever arouse. Could he kill his brother to save Sam from such a cruel fate? Was that being strong or weak? Dean didn't know what to do. Hadn't known what to think when his father had told him to kill Sam if he couldn't save him. There was no choice, he would save Sam. Yet here was an angel saying that he may not have that choice anymore. More not be able to save Sam. No. No, that's not true. He'd save Sam, he'd never let Lucifer find his Sam.

"As long as Lucifer isn't in Sam I won't have to," Dean answered, eyes burning though the angel before him, "I will not let Lucifer have my brother. Never." Castiel nodded lightly, eyes betraying an uncertainty.

"Lucifer is strong, Sam may not be able to fight him off," Castiel warned, "Sam may not even survive trying to fight him off. Dean, you must be prepared."

"Just get out," Dean barked, "Go find a way to stop this. Let me worry about Sam." Castiel spared one last glance at the Winchesters before vanishing. Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, eyes traveling to Sam's unaware figure. 'I won't let you die Sam, I won't' Dean vowed, laying down once more. After several minutes Dean finally managed to fall into a fitful sleep, dreams of what could very well be plaguing him.

oOoOoOo

I couldn't let them be happy the whole time. It's just no fun that way. Things are going to begin to darken from here on out. Get ready for what I hope is a thrilling, if not semi depressing, ride.


	5. Another seal lost

Ta-da, chapter five. I'm on a bit of a roll, already started work on chapter six. Well, with no delay here's more. Enjoy

oOoOoOo

Another three days passed before the next wound appeared. Sam had been sitting on the couch when it happened, Dean cooking lunch, Bobby cleaning his work bench. Dean had been cutting the sandwiches when Sam let out a pained noise. Dean found him clutching his head, eyes tight in pain. After a moment the pain subsided, Sam removing his hands to reveal tiny puncture wounds in a somewhat braided pattern. 'Crown of thorns,' Dean thought as he watched blood slowly well up and begin to fall down his brother's forehead.

"Wait there Sam, I'll get the first aid kit," Dean was off after Sam nodded, face dark. Dean returned quickly, beginning to dress Sam's newest wound. With a sigh Dean soaked a cotton ball with peroxide, gently rubbing it on the wounds before grabbing the gauze strips. "You're gonna have to help me with this one, hold your hair for me," Dean held up enough of Sam's hair to be able to get the bandage to stay. Sam held his hair up while Dean wrapped several layers of gauze around the wounds, the blood seeping through enough to make itself known. Dean expected as much and resisted the urge to wrap more gauze around Sam's head. "Okay Sam, you can let your hair down," Dean sighed. Another dressing to change daily. Dean and Sam had gotten into a habit. They'd wake up, Dean would shower, then Sam, and then Dean would redo the dressings. While the wounds still remained open they had shown no sign of infection. "Well, sandwiches are done. I'll go get Bobby and then we'll eat," Dean smiled, patting Sam's leg in hopes of reassuring him.

"Dean," Sam gulped, eyes moist, "Another seal's been broken." Silence fell between the two. Dean knew what the wound meant, the angels were no closer to preventing Lucifer's rise. Only two more seals before Lucifer was after Sam. And Castiel has said Sam would weaken as each seal fell. Dean had noticed the change already. Sam just tired out more easily now. Like he was coming down with a cold. Dean had forced Sam to start taking vitamins and eating a good three meals a day. He wasn't sure if it was helping or not, but it couldn't hurt.

"Don't worry Sam," Dean smiled, "Like I said, as long as I'm around nothing bad will happen to you." Dean waited for Sam's nod before going to fetch the older hunter. Walking out the back door and down the dusty path until he reached the shed. Bobby didn't even flinch when Dean slammed open the door, hoping to startle the old man.

"I don't start that easy boy," Bobby smirked, "Lunch time?" Bobby turned to face Dean, frown forming when he saw the away look in Dean's eyes. "Something happen?" he asked.

"How'd you?" Dean shook his head, "Another seals been broken."

"Sam?" Bobby asked.

"He's fine now, but he's got new head gear," Dean's attempted humor fell flat.

"How many seals are left?" Bobby questioned.

"Two," Dean sighed as they entered the house, "Bobby, we'll save him. We have to."

"We won't let anything happen to him Dean," Bobby agreed, offering what little reassurance he could. Sam was waiting for them in the kitchen, sitting at the kitchen table. Each had a turkey and cheese sandwich with potato chips and a glass of tea. The three ate in a comfortable silence, each thinking of the future. Sam worried over his supposed destiny, and what would happen to Dean should Lucifer break free and control him. Dean's mind worried over how much time Sam had left before Lucifer was after him. Trying to figure out how to save Sam from the evil that threatened them. Bobby's thought were focused and keeping the two men before him safe and sound. They were like sons to him, and he'd do anything for the boys. After lunch Bobby and Sam did the dishes, Dean watching some game show. Sam and Bobby joined Dean after they finished, the game show turning out to be far more entertaining than they expected. After a couple of hours of tv Sam let out a yawn.

"Think I'm gonna go take a walk to wake up," Sam said as he stood, stretching his arms above his head.

"I'll go with," Dean said, not wanting Sam outside on his own. Sam gave him a look that said _I know why you're going and I could make fun of you for it_, but he let Dean get away with his hovering.

"We'll probably be a couple hours," Sam informed Bobby before heading out the front door, Dean following closely behind. The brothers walked around the junk cars, staying in the protective barrier they had made when first arriving. There was plenty of space thankfully, so Dean had managed to avoid cabin fever for the time being. A fact Sam was infinitely grateful for. A bored Dean lead to a lot of trouble and grief for all involved. The walk was silent, the brother's just enjoying the company. Sam had begun wearing sandals, tennis shoes proving to be a pain to mess with. By the time the brother's had finished their walk the sun had finished sitting. Walking up the porch steps Sam and Dean could smell supper. "That Bobby's beef stew?" Sam asked happily.

"Smells like it," Dean smiled back. The two quickened their pace, rushing to the kitchen. Three bowls of beef stew sat on the table, a plate of bread in the middle, and three tall glasses of milk at each seat.

"Was 'bout to go yell at you two," Bobby smirked, sitting down to the hot meal, "Well don't stand there drooling, sit and eat." Bobby laughed at the two, digging into the meal. The brother's sat quickly, both digging in. Supper was filled with small talk, Sam fading out of the conversation as the meal finished. Dean finished first, and put up the leftovers. Bobby finished next, Dean chasing him away before he could start the dishes. Sam finished in a close third, waiting for Dean to wash so he could dry. Sam finished drying the last glass with a yawn.

"Tired?" Dean asked, concern in his voice.

"A little," Sam admitted, body feeling heavy, "Think I'll go to bed early." Sam began the walk towards their bedroom, feet feeling heavier than usually.

"Want me to go with you?" Dean asked, noticing the sluggish movements.

"Nah," Sam smiled, "You stay up late as you want. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure," Dean sighed, concerned over his brother's sudden fatigue. '_He did go for a long walk,_' his mind reminded.

Sam nodded tiredly before replying with a yawn, "G'night De."

"Night Sammy," Dean waved, watching his brother makes his way to bed. Dean had to resist the urge to follow him and tuck him in. Tired out like he was, Sam gave the impression of a five year old.

"Dean," Castiel said from behind him, making him jump a little at the angel's sudden entrance.

"Please tell me you have good news," Dean asked as he turned to face Castiel.

"I fear not," the angel looked at the floor, uncharacteristically avoiding having to look at Dean. His eyes wondered to the stairs, towards where Sam lay. He didn't seemed inclined to share his news, eyes unusually dark. This caused Dean's heart to race. What could the news be?

"What is it Cas?" Dean said past the lump forming in his throat.

"There is no way to save Sam," the angel answered, voice grave, "Should the last seal be broken, the wound your brother would receive, it would kill him in a day. Even if he could last longer, Lucifer can't be stopped until he has a host. And the only person he'll take for a host is Sam. There's nothing we can do if the final seal breaks. We're doing everything we can to prevent that, but our numbers are not infinite."

"There has to be a way," Dean pleaded, "Sammy can't die. I won't let him."

"Dean, if the last seal breaks your brother will be lucky to survive a day," Castiel argued, "I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do, nothing you can do."

"No," Dean's body shook with denial, "I refuse to believe that. There's a way and I'll find it."

"If you must," Castiel sighed, "I wish you luck. I do not want your brother dead either." Castiel vanished before Dean's eyes, leaving him with a heavy heart. Dean refused to believe what he'd been told. '_Sammy can't die, not after everything,_' Dean though, going to his brother's side. Dean needed to see him alive, to see his chest rise and fall. Needed to feel him breathing. Looking at Sam's sleeping form Dean smiled. Sam lay on one side, curled up in the perfect position for dean to sneak in without waking him. Dean stripped quietly to his boxers, gently lifting up the covers and wrapping himself against his brother. Sam scooted back into the embrace, letting out a contented sigh in his sleep.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll save you," Dean promised before kissing the back of Sam's neck and drifting off to sleep.

oOoOoOo

Yeah, I'm cruel. Poor Sam, and poor Dean. So, what'll happen? Wait and find out.


	6. To the wire

So here's chapter six. It's a bit shorter than the other chapters, but my muse threatened to beat me up if I kept trying to make it longer. It ends where it should.

oOoOoOo

Another two weeks passed with little disturbance. Dean did notice Sam tiring out more. Sam began going to bed earlier, sleeping later, and taking naps after lunch, the poor kid exhausted. Dean hated seeing his little brother like that. What Castiel had said weighed heavily on his mind. Dean refused to believe that he couldn't save Sam, because he'd lose it if he did. He couldn't live without Sam. Just couldn't do it. He had told Bobby the next day what Castiel had said. Bobby was still going though his books trying to find a way to save Sam. Nothing had turned up yet and Dean was beginning to doubt himself. What if he couldn't save Sam? What if he failed his brother again? Dean's dreams were becoming more and more disturbing, his mind playing his failure almost every night. Sam, even in his weak state, had picked up on Dean's nightmares. Sam had insisted that they sleep in the same bed from now on. It offered Dean some comfort, but after a while the nightmares returned. Sam was beginning to worry about him, doing his best to reassure his older brother. Dean rubbed a hand over his face, he was supposed to reassure Sam, not the other way around. The two were heading to bed for the night, Sam laying topless on his stomach, reading some book about something Dean was sure was boring. Dean was about to strip when Sam let out a yell of pain, followed soon after by another one. '_Oh God, no,_' Dean thought as he rushed to his brother. Dean could see each whip lash forming on his baby brother's back. Some overlapped and blood poured from them.

"Sammy," Dean held his brother's face in his hands, "Just breathe through it, it'll be over soon." _I hope. _By the time it was over Sam's back was covered in blood, sheets around him soaked with it. Bobby handed Dean the first aid kit, having grabbed it when he heard Sam's yells of pain. Sam's breathes were shaky, but he no longer sounded in pain.

"I'm okay now," he gasped out, sitting up slowly. Dean just nodded, fighting the tears in his eyes. He silently washed and bandaged Sam's abused back, wrapping gauze around his entire torso, front and back. Much more of this and Sam's entire body would be covered. "I promise Dean," Sam said, more force in his voice, "It doesn't hurt anymore." A film of sweat covered Sam's face, but all signs of pain were gone.

"You boys going to be okay?" Bobby asked, one hand on each man's shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks Bobby," Sam smiled, trying to reassure both men that he was really okay. Sam had done some thinking since he first learned what was happening to him. While he was the worried one at first, he had come to terms, mostly, with what was happening to him. What could happen. But he trusted his family. He knew Dean would do what he could, and that Castiel would keep Dean and Bobby safe. If only he could convince Dean that should Sam die it's not his fault. Sam knew Dean would blame himself, knew all too well what that felt like. Had existed, he could never call that living, like that for four months. Sam could only pray that Bobby would be able to help Dean, that Castiel would stick around for a while and keep Dean from doing something stupid. Sam was at peace with what ever happened. Dean, however, had gone from the reassuring big brother to panicking big brother. He was having nightmares, ones that not even sharing a bed could fend off. Sam could only guess what images Dean's dark mind had conjured up for Dean. He was sure they all revolved around Sam being taken or dying, or even both. Sam was doing his best to help Dean, but Dean never did take help easily. Neither of them did really.

"Thanks," Dean managed to force out, eye's stuck on his hands covered in blood. Covered in _Sammy's_ blood.

"Try to get some sleep," Bobby sighed, turning to leave, "I'll bring some sheets for ya." Bobby went upstairs, returning quickly, clean sheets in hand. He handed them to Dean while he took the soiled one's from Sam's bed. "Night boys," Bobby grunted before heading off to whatever it was he was doing.

"Night Bobby," the boys replied in unison. Sam watched as Dean's shaking, but now thoroughly clean, hands put the clean sheets on the bed.

"I'm fine Dean," Sam sighed, encircling Dean's shaking frame.

"No you're not Sam," Dean whispered, trying to hold in his tears, "God Sam, I saw them. Saw each one appear. I couldn't stop it, couldn't help you. All I could do was watch." Dean's shaking grew worse, tears breaking free.

"It's not your fault Dean, there was nothing you could do," Sam placed his head on Dean's shoulder, squeezing his brother's body closer to himself. "Dean, no one could have done anything," Sam try to reason.

"Damn it Sammy, I saw the lashes forming. Saw your back being cut open, there was so much blood," Dean was sobbing now. All the nightmares, all the worry, all the pent up anxiety, Castiel's last message, it exploded out of Dean in great sobs. Dean's knees buckled, Sam lowering him to sit on the bed. Sam sat beside his brother, hugging him close. Sam rocked Dean as he let it all out.

"That's it Dean, let go. It's okay, I've got you. I've got you," Sam whispered over and over in Dean's ear. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, Dean sobbing in to Sam's shoulder. Eventually the sobs lessened, before quitting all together. "Look at me Dean," Sam commanded, voice loving but firm. After Dean raised his eyes to meet Sam's he continued, "_None_ of this is your fault. I know you'll do anything to take care of me. To protect me. I know you hate it when you can't do anything, I know it's tearing you up inside. Man, if you want to help me you have to let me help you. You have to stop blaming yourself for every little bad thing that happens to me. _**It's. Not. Your. Fault.**_" Sam let the words sink in, let them filter through Dean's mind. All the while he held Dean close, positioning Dean's ear against his chest, where Dean could hear his heart beat.

"I can't promise I won't stop blaming myself," Dean answered honestly, "Or that I'll always take your help. But I can promise you I'll try. I'll try Sammy, for you."

"I know Dean, and I understand," Sam offered a light smile before kissing Dean's forehead, "You've bandaged me up, and changed our sheets. How about we try to get some sleep?"

"Sure," Dean nodded, removing his unwanted jeans and shirt. Dean doubted he'd get any sleep tonight. Or for many nights to come, but he lay down anyway. Dean scooted closer to Sam, wrapping an arm around him protectively, "Night Sammy," Dean snuggled the back of Sam's neck.

"Night Dean," Sam replied, relaxing into Dean's defending arms.

oOoOoOo

So, work is about to kill me. Work 10pm to 5am fri, then 9pm to 5am sat through tues. Yeah, gonna be fun. So, I'll work when I can , but it could be a week before I can really work on the next chapter.


	7. Prayer from the broken

So, finally have the internet again and can update. Sorry for my absence. Well, here it goes. Yay angst. (That was a hint. .)

oOoOoOo

Sam's health began to decline almost immediately. After only three days a fever sat in, starting at a little under a hundred degrees by the end of the next week it peaked and stayed at almost a hundred an three. Sam slept more, a constant sheen of sweat on his brow. Dean fed him broth when he could, Sam weak and tired from fever. Dean tried everything he could think of to lower Sam's fever, cold baths, medicine. Nothing worked. Sam tried to reassure Dean, that it would pass once Lilith was defeated. That the last seal wouldn't be broken. Still, Dean didn't know how much more of this Sam could take. Castiel would visit once every other day, never bringing much news, but checking on the youngest Winchester, offering what he could. It seemed even an angel couldn't counter act what was happening to the young hunter. After another week it was obvious Sam didn't have much longer. He slept more, ate less, and just seemed less like himself. When he was able to fight his way to consciousness he barely recognized where he was. Dean refused to give up hope though, because Sam still knew him. Dean found himself in a spiral of desperation. They had no way to kill Lucifer without killing Sam. And with the way things looked, Sam wouldn't even last that long. "Castiel," Dean spoke, knowing the angel would hear his call.

"I am here Dean," Castiel answered, eyes going to Sam's trembling body.

"He can't take much more of this," Dean ran a hand through his hair, "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I have tried what I can," Castiel answered solemnly, "But there is one last thing I can think of."

"What?" he asked, heart betraying him with a flutter of hope.

"Pray," the angel responded," Pray for Sam. Our Father is there, I know He is. Pray for God's will and what is best will happen." Dean sighed, having lost any faith he had almost three months ago when he found out the fallen angel's plans for his Sam. "I know it is hard, but that is all I can offer," and with that the angel was gone.

Later that week, Sam seemingly on his last leg, Dean figured he might as well give it a try. What did he have to lose? "God, it's me. I know this isn't something I've really done in...in a long time. But Sammy needs help, help that I just can't give. Cas said this might help him. I read some of the bible after he left. It says you have plans for us. Plans to prosper us. Not to hurt us. God, this hurts. It hurts so much. And I know Sammy's hurting too. This can't be what you want for him, can it? Please, just do what's best. I don't want Sam to die, but he's not really living anymore. So do whatever it is you think you should," Dean wiped the tears from his eyes, "Please, just let this end. Just…" Dean was interrupted by the sound of Sam's scream. Dean turned towards his brother, eyes widening at the fresh blood pouring from a stab wound in his side. 'Oh god, the wound from the soldier's spear,' Dean though, knowing Lucifer now walked the earth. And that he'd be after Sam. **SAM.** Dean rushed to his side, yelling for Bobby, and applying pressure to the wound. "No Sam, don't do this, you can't leave. God why?!" Dean yelled, Bobby bringing pressure bandages.

"help me put this on him," Bobby said, the two working to stem the blood flow. Finally the blood stopped leaking past the gauze, like the other wounds. Sam's breath were nothing more than quick shuttering gasps, but at least he was breathing. "Damn, wish we could take him to a hospital," Bobby sighed, removing his cap to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Dean agreed, at a hospital they could give him more blood. But the were stuck here, demons circling the property. At first it was just the demons. But if you looked closely, not there were other evils. Ghosts, wendigoes, werewolves, some vampires, shape shifter, shtriga, and any other kind of evil one could imagine. All waiting for Lucifer. _Lucifer_, who was now free, and heading for Sam. Castiel appeared, the sound a wings against wind giving him away.

"I am sorry," the angel spoke, his face dark, shoulders down, whole body looking defeated. Guilt shone in his eyes. "Lucifer will come for him, and we can't stop him," Castiel looked down.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked, Dean to shocked to ask.

"He's not a demon, but an angel. These seals will do little good against him, I could shield Sam from him, but the demons know where he is, so it's no use. There is something I will try, but…" Castiel looked at Sam, then at Dean.

"But what," Dean asked, hands holding one of Sam's.

"I don't know if it will work," the angel sighed, "And Sam would probably still die."

"What was it you were thinking?" Bobby asked.

"I was going to bargain, offer this body as his host," he answered, "Jim is in agreement with me. We are willing, but Lucifer will probably reject us. And we don't know what'll happen to Sam once he is defeated."

"You mean even if will kill Lucifer Sam could still die?" Dean asked, tears threatening to spill again.

"I do not know, but it's worth a try," he answered, face determined, "Is it not?"

"No," Dean responded moments later, "It's not. It doesn't work then you've died for nothing. Sam, he wouldn't want that. He'd never forgive me if I let you try that."

"Though I do appreciate the concern," Sam said weakly, eyes half-mast.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned.

"I'm okay," Sam answered, seeing the look on his brother's face he tried again, "Been better, but I'll live."

"Sam, you know what's going to happen know?" Cas asked, eyes turning dark.

"Only way to kill the devil is to kill him once he's in his host, right?" Sam asked, "At least that's what he's saying."

"So you can hear him?" Castiel sighed, "I was afraid of that."

"What?" Dean asked, thinking before glancing at Sam, "You can hear Lucifer? He's talking to you?"

"Gloating really," Sam sighed, eye's shutting, "Saying how he'll be here soon and what he'll do to 'us pathetic humans' and what not." And Sam was asleep, gone before Dean could even think of comforting him. It seemed Sam had accepted that he was going to die. Cas had said before Sam wouldn't want to cause the death of millions, but Dean couldn't let him go so easily.

"I will see what I can do to stall Lucifer," and Cas was gone.

Three days and Dean knew Sam was done, wasn't going to last another hour, let alone another day. He told Bobby to say goodbye, the next chance he got. Grim faced, Bobby did as told, telling Sam how his was like a son, and that he'd miss him. A promise to watch out for his idjit brother and Bobby left Dean with the ever weakening Sam. Sam woke once, smiling at Dean.

"One more kiss?" he asked, sensing death for the second time.

"Of course," Dean fought back sobs, leaning in to kiss his brother one last time. He let it linger, memorizing Sam's lips on his. "Love you Sammy. Always."

"Love you too De," and he was gone, dead in Dean's arms once more.

It was two days later that the house began to shake, Castiel appearing bloodied, wide eyed, and frantic. Lucifer was here, here for Sam's body. Dean stood, dead eyes searching for a clue to the fallen angel's location. It was too late though, Sam's body shone and Dean's world darkened.

oOoOoOo

Yes, I know I am evil. In fact, once she reads this, she will kill me...after I post the rest. *sigh* have to love friends.


	8. And you are forgiven

And the final chapter.

oOoOoOo

When Dean finally woke up he had no clue where he was. Bobby stirred awake to his left, Cas to his right. They seemed unharmed by the light, finding themselves in some meadow. The wind danced around them, a figure approaching them. "Sam," Dean's heart jumped to his throat, "No, Lucifer."

"Hello Dean," Lucifer smirked through Sam, "I have a proposition for the three of you, since dear Samuel cares so much for the three of you. Join me, redeem yourselves."

"No," Dean answered, hating the fallen one.

"Dean," he sighed, "Think about it, you could be with us forever, with Sam and I."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, "Sam's dead." Dean chocked on the last word, eyes wetting.

"He was, but he's here, with me," Lucifer motioned towards himself.

"Never, I'll stop you," Dean vowed.

"And let Sam die again?" Lucifer asked, "I'll let you stay here and reconsider. Let me know when you change your mind." And Lucifer was gone.

"Cas, we need to get out of here," Dean said, turning towards the angel.

"I have already tried to leave, but I can not," the angel replied, "He has us sealed here."

"We need to get that spear and find Lucifer," Dean said, patience stretched too far. "I have to stop him, before he starts killing people." Castiel turned away from Dean, the angel frustrated with their current situation.

"I will try to contact the other," Castiel said, "That is all I can do." Castiel walked a few feet away and sat, meditating, searching out any other angel but Lucifer. Bobby sighed and sat, trying to think of some way to help. Dean walked the opposite way, mind soaring from one dark thought to another way too fast. Having lost all options he sat ungracefully on the ground. 'Well God,' he thought, 'I asked for you to do what you thought was best, but maybe I should have been a little less trusting with that one. Sam's dead, but he isn't. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom, Cas's turned into yoda, and damn it I don't won't to kill my brother. Why? Godfuckingdamnit, why?!' Dean punched the ground, tears escaping, conversation becoming vocal, "What good are you, huh? What good is asking you for help? How the hell could you want this? Why does Sammy have to die?! Why?! God**damn**it, why?!" Dean broke into sobs, Bobby close, but lingering back, unsure what he should do. What he could do. "Fine, _God_," the name dripping with venom, "Have it you're fucking way! I'll fucking kill my own brother! I'll do whatever the hell I have to, whatever the fuck it takes to stop the end of the world. But then I am done. **DONE**, ya here me! I hate you! I'll never forgive you, never! Never." Dean fell back to his knees, body shaking, his soul shattering. Bobby felt his own tears fall, knowing the Dean he knew was as good as dead. So he mourned, mourned the loss of his last son. He watched solemnly as Dean literally cried himself to sleep.

"Bobby," Castiel said from behind him, "I…" The angel looked like he wanted to apologize, but knew it'd do no good. "The other angels are on there way, they have the spear. The should be here within the hour. Let Dean rest, but them we must reach Lucifer quickly."

True to their word, the angels found them forty some odd minutes later, breaking the seal holding the three trapped in the field. Dean had been awake for the past ten minutes, silent. Anna handed Castiel the spear, talking silently to the other angel. Castiel turned to Dean and Bobby, "I'll have a few of my brothers take you to safety, I'll…I will take care of Lucifer."

"No," Dean spoke, voice rough, eyes dead, "I will. I promised." Dean reached out for the spear head turned dagger, eyes flashing briefly with a warning. No one would stop him for this. Castiel handed over the weapon with a sigh.

"Fine, you will come with us," the angel touched Dean's head, taking him to where Lucifer was last spotted.

Irony aside, it seemed fitting. This whole mess began here, why not end it here. Lucifer was in Kansas; Lawrence, Kansas. Lucifer greeted him with a smile, Dean greeted him with a flash of the dagger.

"Oh Dean," Lucifer sighed like one would while indulging a small child, all understanding and sympathy, the bastard, "We both know you could never harm me, not when I look just like your brother. Not when he's here with me. His soul trapped here because he couldn't let you go." Lucifer's words struck Dean like physical blows. "This is your last chance Dean, join me," Lucifer smiled, "Or die at the hands of your own brother." Dean's answer was not what the angel had predicted, if the pained, shocked look on his face was any indication.

"I'm sorry Sammy," Dean whispered, forcing the dagger the rest of the way into Sam's chest before retreating. Lucifer panted, holding the wound, eyes wide, staring past Dean. Dean felt the person behind him before seeing him walk past, towards Sam/Lucifer. Before Dean could ask who the hell this man was, he knew. Could fill it in his bones. This man with dark gold hair, a glow to him, and ever changing eyes. It was God.

"Lucifer," God spoke, voice gentle, yet firm. The voice of a loving father. Dean felt himself fall to his knees, watching the scene before him.

"Father," the once angel spat, "Come to gloat?"

"No," he answered simply, "I come to end your rebellion."

"Why? For them?" Lucifer growled, "For these pathetic creatures. Why are they so special. They disobey you, they curse you, they refuse you. Yet you forgive them, you love them. Yet you have no love for us, for the ones who listen to you, who obey you without a second thought. Why do you now love us? Why do you now forgive us?"

God brought his arms around Lucifer, "End this my son. I forgive you, I love you. I want you to spend eternity with me in heaven." At God's touch Lucifer seemed to change, his eyes softened.

"Is there even a place left for me in heaven," Lucifer asked quietly, "By your side?"

"Always," God answered, shining brighter. As the light faded so did Sam, his body slumping against God. God scooped up the tall man, turning to face Dean.

"I heard your prayers my son," God smiled, "I know you have no reason to listen to me, to believe in me, but I ask for you to try. There is a spot in heaven for the three of you. Where Bobby can be with his wife once more. Where you and Sam can finally be with your parents. Just believe in me, and I will guide you both through everything. Just do good, keep loving each other. I want you two to be happy. Remember, I don't want you to hurt my son, so continue to love Sam as you have."

"How?" Dean asked, looking at Sam's too still body in God's arms, "How can I when he's dead and gone?"

"Who's gone?" God asked, giving Sam to Dean, helping him to kneel with his little brother's body. Then God vanished, a smile on his face. Dean just watched in sorrow, now understanding until he felt life in his arms. He quickly looked down, Sam staring up at him.

"Sammy?" he asked, tears already falling down his cheeks.

"Dean," Sam's breathed, "I love you."

"Love you too Sammy," Dean pulled Sam close, his brother's arms wrapping around him. Bobby dropped to his knees, hugging the two, tears falling from their eyes. Castiel looked towards the heavens, thanking his father. After a while Bobby helped Dean to get Sam in a standing position, his body still weak. "Let's go home," Dean smiled, "To Bobby's." Sam nodded, leaning into Dean.

"I will take you there," Castiel smiled, before they appeared in Bobby's living room.

"How you feel Sammy?" Dean asked, checking for a fever.

"Fine," Sam said before his stomach rumbled, "Ok, I'm a little hungry." The three hunter's laughed, Bobby heading to the kitchen.

"How about the wounds?" Dean asked, eyes dark. Sam shrugged, looking at his gauze covered hands. He carefully removed the bandaging on one, eyes widening. No blood, but there were still scars, faint, but there. He removed the other, revealing nothing but faint scars. He quickly undid the rest, revealing a healed body.

With a smile he looked at Dean, "They're gone." Dean felt himself relax. Sam was going to be ok. And as long as Sam was ok, Dean would be too. Dean pulled Sam towards him, kissing him lightly and then pulling him into a hug. He knew no matter what happened now, they'd pull through. After all, God was on their side.

oOoOoOo

Okay, so I know I said this is the final chapter, but I may add an epilogue for good measure. Might as well see how our boys are doing...

Well see, depends on if anyone would acutally want to read one. v.v


End file.
